Tiger Lily
by Salvation-in-a-can
Summary: **Post season 4 finale** After Juliet has left Sawyer in pursuit of more rum, he is alone at the beach. But not for long. Lily stumbles out of the jungle and suddenly they are the only two people left at camp. Sawyer/OC. CHAPTER 4 IS UP WITH A SURPRISE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost...

Now, this is something that came to me yesterday. I don't know where it's going, please let me know your thoughts! I'd love a review - positive or negative

Spoilers for season 4 ending

**Tiger Lily**

They both sit in silence with troubled looks on their faces. Suddenly there is a bright light, much like the time the sky had turned purple, only this time there is no purple, only white.

"I'll go find another bottle of rum… And a shirt for you, handsome" Juliet says as she gets up slowly supporting herself against his shoulder. Her voice is hollow and sad, and she's clearly swaying as she walks towards the abandoned camp some hundred metres down the beach.

Sawyer stays at his spot looking out at the black smoke on the horizon. He is still exhausted from the swim. Suddenly there is a rustle in the bushes behind him and he's on his feet in a flash, aiming his gun at the tree line. One moment later a young woman stumbles out of the jungle, but she stops the second she spots him pointing his gun at her.

"Who the hell are you?" he yells at her.

She looks scared and raises her hands in a surrendering motion. "Please!" she grasps for her breath. "Don't kill me…" As soon as she has uttered the words she falls to the ground, even though he hasn't pulled the trigger. "Hey!" he yells running towards her. Turning her over on her back he discovers that she is unconscious. "Son of a…" he exclaims as he gathers her in his arms and runs towards the beach camp.

When he sees the tents he screams for Juliet to come quickly as he lays the woman on the sand. He gently grabs her by the neck, checking for her pulse. When he finds it he breaths out in relief. Looking up he realises that Juliet is nowhere to be found. Uttering a curse he runs over to the 'kitchen' and grabs a water bottle. He crouches down next to the unknown woman and lifts her head up a bit while tilting the bottle to her mouth. She immediately starts coughing violently and rolls over on her side spitting the water out in the sand. Taking huge gulps of air and holding her hand to her forhead she slowly gets up to a sitting position, coming face to face with the man who had just pointed a gun at her.

"Relax, I ain't gonna hurt you, sweetheart" he says in a southern drawl, as she jumps in surprise and tries to scoot away from him her eyes widened by fear.

"Who… who are you?" she stammers while looking around at the surroundings.

"Name's Sawyer, who the hell are you?" he asks while drawing up one corner of his mouth in a smile.

"I… I'm a survivor of a plane crash… I've been here for over three months… my name's Lily". She looks stunned at having met another human. "Well, I'll be damned! I was on that plane too" Sawyer replies cheerily. "Have you been living in the jungle on your own for the past three months, or what?" "Yeah. I woke up alone in the middle of the forest, not a soul or plane wreck in sight." She responds, looking at Sawyer as if he were from another planet.

"Have you built all of this on your own?" she gestures towards the tents. "No, there were over 40 people who survived that crash, but most of them are gone now. They got blown up out on a freighter off shore." He says pointing toward the black smoke on the horizon. "But I don't understand why the camp's deserted… I thought at least Bernard and Rose would stay here…And where did Juliet go?" He mumbles, more to himself than to Lily.

Juliet or anyone else for that matter is nowhere to be seen. The camp feels eerie now that everyone is gone.

"So, what where you running from, anyways?" he asks her while standing up offering her a hand. Grabbing it and letting him pull her to her legs she replies "I heard whisperers in the jungle."

"But you've never come across anything or anyone all this time?" he says eyeing her suspiciously. "No, only a couple of boars. Why are you asking?" "Never mind… let's get you out of the sun" he replies motioning towards a makeshift couch outside a tent. When she's seated he makes his way to the kitchen, looking for some fruit and water. While cutting fruit he steels glances at her. She's young, around 23 he would guess. She has light brown hair which the wind is playing with, and her skin is fair, considering she has been on a tropical island for over three months. Her lips are full and her cheeks are pink. She's a bit thin and has probably been living of mangos since she got here; but she is stunning nonetheless, he realises.

She meets his eyes, and gives him a small smile, clearly unaware of how the other survivors used to perceive him. "Be nice" he mutters to himself as he makes his way back with the fruit. She thanks him as he hands her the bowl.

"So, you're the only one left?" She asks while looking out at the ocean.

"Yeah... I guess it's just you and me now, Tiger Lily" he replies running a hand through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost, or much else for that matter... Wish I owned Sawyer... ;)

**Luanee – **Thanks for your review! Have a cookie ;) Lily isn't from the past or the future, but she moved with the island just like Sawyer did. She was on flight 815.

**Chapter 2**

They sit there for a long time, watching the smoke until the sun goes down. None of them have said anything; they are too busy with their thoughts. Sawyer is slightly frowning as Lily chances a look at him. "Are you okay?" she eventually asks. "No. They're all dead. Kate, Hurley, Aaron…" He pauses. He doesn't sound sad, it's like he has build up a tough shell.

She doesn't know how to respond, so instead she changes the subject. "How about we build a fire? It's almost completely dark now." She says while standing up. Sawyer doesn't budge. "No. I don't need a fire." Suddenly he tackles her and she falls to the sand gasping in surprise. She readies herself to fight him off, but he lies down on his back next to her folding his arms behind his head. "What the hell did you do that for?!" she asks angrily but all she gets for an answer is "look at the stars". Her first thought is that this man must be crazy, but as she looks up she realizes how bright they are. They lie completely still and in silence until they both fall asleep.

Sawyer is the first to wake up the next morning. He looks over at Lily. She is lying on her side resting her head against her arm. He doesn't know why, but he feels different somehow. He never wanted to be rescued. There was nothing worth going back to. He would probably never be allowed to see his daughter. And Kate. She had nothing except prison waiting for her, and yet she wanted to leave. He knew she had chosen Doctor Jack-Ass over him, and he had kissed her and jumped out because he knew it would piss Jack off enormously. But it had felt great nonetheless.

He is abruptly torn from his thoughts by Lily who is suddenly screaming and thrashing in her sleep. "NO… No, please don't!" Sawyer leans over her and grabs her by her shoulders, shaking her slightly, trying to wake her up "Hey, hey calm down". But this only makes her scream louder. Suddenly her eyes snap open and she gasps, looking confused. She realizes that he's holding onto her shoulders and immediately starts trying to fight him off. "Get away from me! Let me go!" she screams as she pounds him in the chest.

"Whoa, take it easy" he says while taking a hold of her wrists instead so she can't hit him. He pulls her up so they are both sitting, and suddenly her teary eyes widens and she gets up quickly and begins to run away from the camp. Sawyer yells after her "Hey! Wait! I wasn't trying to hurt you!" and then muttering a "son of a bitch" under his breath, as he get up and follows her down the beach.

She is ahead of him but is doesn't take him long to catch up to her, since she hasn't got much energy left and soon falls to her hands and knees in the sand, gasping for her breath. When he reaches her he keeps a distance, and bends over, trying to catch his own breath.

"Why the hell are you running like the devil's chasing you?" he asks, taking a deep breach and sitting down in the sand. "I mean, you were dreaming, I was just trying to wake you up." He says looking at her. She is sitting with her back to him, her hair hiding her face.

"You scared me" she answers slowly while wringing her hands nervously in her lap. "I don't want to talk about it." She knows he didn't mean to scare her, but the moment she woke up and someone was looming over her she had freaked out. She had not been telling Sawyer the truth when she said that she had never met anyone on the island until yesterday. Taking a deep breath and pulling her hair away from her face she pushes the memory away. She doesn't want to think about it right now.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you can't just run off again. You won't survive out there by yourself another time." Sawyer says with a look of actual concern on his face. "The camp is much safer than that jungle of mystery" she looks at him over her shoulder "I know. I just wasn't thinking straight" "Damn right you weren't" he says sounding annoyed.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid kid. I know I'm physically drained, and should get rest, but my time on this island has been a living hell, so just cut me some slack, all right?" she says irritably while getting up and walking past him back towards camp. "Women!" he mutters getting up once again.

.

.

A/N: Ok, this took a while… sorry!

Now if anyone was wondering why I named her Lily – I just thought it would be in honour of James and Lily – Harry Potter's parents. (Plus we all know Sawyer is the steamrolled Harry Potter)… That said, don't expect them to have a baby and name him Harry anytime soon ;) The HP universe won't play any role in this fic! That would be too weird – don't ya think?

Come on - leave a review! I love 'em! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Teebage.Anomaly - Thanks for helping ;) English is only my second language, so some of the gramma's a bit off... I'll do my best ;)

I don't own Lost.

Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it ;) Please review!

**Chapter 3**

Lily is lying on her stomach in the shadow supposedly regaining her strength, even though she's already feeling better. She doesn't want to be a burden to Sawyer anymore, even if he didn't complain. She knows she can't keep up her charade for much longer, sooner or later he'll find out who she really is. She was never good at playing helpless.

She has not done anything for the past three days, other than sleep, eat and read a book she found in a left tent. It's not even that good. It's too predictable… and there's not nearly enough sex. She sights as she throws the book away from her, aiming at a nearby three.

"Don't toss it, what if I wanted to read that?" Sawyer tells her, making his way over to the book. "Ah, I've already read this one, damn boring, too," he exclaims as he picks it up and proceeds to throw it even further into the jungle. Lily sits up and looks at him amused. He grins at her saying "my thoughts exactly," when she tells him what she thinks of it.

A moment of silence occurs and Lily shifts a bit in her seat retrieving a bottle of water "I feel much better, you know. I want to help out, instead of just sitting here, waiting for my ass to get bigger," she explains, sounding a bit frustrated. Sawyer is about to deliver a comment about said ass, when she looks at him with furrowed brows, and he gives up, throwing his hands in the air, motioning surrender. "Ok, darlin'. Since you just drank our last water, what do you say about a trip to the caves?" She looks a bit surprised at him, she wasn't expecting him to comply, but is happy that he did. "Sure thing, cupcake," she replies teasingly, getting up from her seat.

Lily is walking at a fast pace through the jungle, Sawyer is behind her trying to keep up. "Slow down for God's sake, it's not a race," he says grabbing one of her wrists to prevent her from getting too far ahead. He bends over with his hands on his knees while panting for a moment. "Look at you, how did you get better so soon?" he exclaims. "Could we please just move on, this jungle gives me the creeps," she responds while shuddering a bit. "Aw sweetheart, you afraid of the trees? Don't worry I'll protect you," comes his joking remark as he snakes an arm around her waist drawing her closer to him. "My knight in shining armor," she replies sarcastically padding him on the chest before walking on "How far away are these caves, anyway?" she asks while continuing in her previous tempo. "We should be there in a couple of minutes if you keep up at your current speed, captain," he answers shoving leaves out of his way.

When they reach the caves, they are also abandoned. "You haven't got any idea as to where the other survivors went?" Lily asks while filling a bottle. "No. Juliet was the only one on the beach when I got back from my swim, and she disappeared when she went back looking for rum." Lily sights. "Have you thought that your camp might not be the safest place to stay if everyone just disappeared from it?" she asks hesitantly.

"I think the Others might have taken them. They don't know I'm alive, and they've never seen you, so why should they come back here?" he places his filled bottles in his pack and looks up at her standing still looking slightly uncomfortable. "The Others? What do you mean?" she finally asks. "Well, at first we thought they were hillbillies living in the jungle, but it turned out they have houses, front yards, guns. They held me and… and a couple of other survivors prisoner some time ago. They wanted the doc to do a surgery on their leader." Lily now looks pale as a sheet. She fumbles with her pack in order to try and avoid Sawyer who is now looking strangely at her. "Are you all right?" He asks her hesitantly. "Yeah, um sure, maybe we should head back to the beach?" she mutters while getting up quickly.

"So what did they do to you when they held you prisoner?" Sawyer looks surprised at her. "We were breaking rocks for some sort of runway. They locked us in some bear cages at their old zoo, but some kids helped us escape… They both got killed by those damned soldiers from that boat." "No!" Lily exclaims, and Sawyer turns towards her in surprise. "Did you know them or somethin'?" "I… I, um," she stutters looking down avoiding his eyes. He grabs her shoulders and looks at her. "Are you sure you told me the truth earlier? You did meet the Others when you where out there on your own, didn't you?" he says searching her expression for the answer. She bites her lip, not sure how to explain everything to him. Taking a deep breath she decides she can tell him, at least some of it.

"Yeah, I did meet them. They came to my camp a month after I got here and…" she hesitates but Sawyer nods "go on, tell me." "They knocked me out and I woke up in a room. They kept me there for almost four weeks, but two kids helped me escape. Alex and Karl." She's unable stop a couple of tears from rolling down her cheeks now that she knows they're both dead. She leans into him and starts crying against his shoulder.

He doesn't feel comfortable in this situation at all, but tries to calm her down by placing a hand against the back of her head, slowly stroking the nape of her neck "It's gonna be okay." She looks up at him after some time, a small insecure smile on her lips. He sucks in a breath; she is stunning even with red, tearful eyes. He can't help himself as he reaches up and wipes a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm not really good at… comforting people," he says, removing his hand from her face. She closes her eyes for a brief moment. She hasn't felt a real and non-threatening human touch in over three months. "You're great," she says in a whisper, and wipes her other eye. "Thank you."

He looks like he finds the situation awkward and a bit embarrassing. She realizes this and untangles herself from his arms, walking on towards the beach. When she has her back to him, she smiles. That was perfect. He thinks she's weak.

Sawyer watches Lily as she disappears through the tree. He runs a hand through his hair, growling at his lack of experience in making others feel better. He used to just charm women's money away from them and then leave before he could see the aftermath of it all, never caring about their feelings for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Now, about this chapter… I'm not sure I think it's perfect… As you might have figured out, there is more to Lily than what meets the eye, but it will be explained in later chapters…

Please leave a review :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost…

**Chapter 4**

Sawyer wakes up early the next morning. He doesn't sleep well, ever since Claire got away in the jungle. He feels guilty. He doesn't know where she is; only that she took of with her father, leaving Aaron in the care of Miles and him. How is he ever going to explain to Claire why Aaron was on the freighter when it exploded?

He gets up from his bed, which is actually made of seats from the plane. He makes his way over to Sayids old tent, rummaging through the things still there. He finally finds the axe he was looking for and walks to the tree line, letting his frustration out on the nearest palm tree. Who on earth takes an axe with them on an airplane, anyway?

Lily is disturbed from her sleep by a loud cracking noise followed by a deafening bang. She gets up hurriedly, temporarily forgetting where she is. When the memory comes back to her she exhales a huff, throwing the tarp out of her way as she exits her new tent. Four feet from her 'front door' a large palm tree is now lying in the sand. She looks towards the tree line and spots Sawyer who is leaning casually against another tree looking pleased with himself.

"Are you out of your mind?" she yells furiously while walking towards him stomping her feet in the sand.

"You sure are grumpy in the mornings" he replies as he just smiles at her. She reaches him and pokes a finger in his chest looking up at him.

"Not only could that tree easily have hit my tent, but you also chose to cut it down before sunrise! Of course I'm grumpy, you woke me up!" she exclaims while placing her hands on her hips, looking surprisingly intimidating.

He leans a bit forward standing over her as he says "Well, missy, I'm awfully sorry I woke you up, but you see I'm the sheriff around here, so you can't tell me which tree I can't cut down".

She frowns slightly as she turns around, mumbling "sheriff, my ass" loud enough for him to hear as she walks back towards her tent. He's just smiling as he picks up the axe, proceeding to cut the tree into firewood as loudly as possible.

Lily spends the morning picking fruit. She is still able to climb up the trees easily. She lets the fruit fall to the ground and then makes her way down again. Even though Sawyer thinks he's the funniest cowboy on the prairie, she is glad she's not alone. At least now she has someone to talk to and someone who can help her.

"_No! Please let me go!" she screams as she tries to free her wrists from the man's strong grip, but he is just laughing at her. He pulls her out of her tent and throws her down in the sand._

"_These damn bitches sure know how to put up a fight. At least this one is alone. Remember what Ethan said about the whole situation at the other camp?" he tells the other dark figure standing a few feet away. "Yeah, this is an easy assignment compared to what he got. Good thing I'm not a doctor" the other man replies, while pulling some rope out of his backpack. Lily sees this and kicks out hitting the man closest to her just beneath his kneecap. She gets up as quickly as possible and starts running away from them but the other man is right behind her, lunging forward, forcing her down in the sand. She feels his fist connecting with her temple right away, and she goes limp, drifting off into darkness._

Lily walks around the trees looking for any fallen fruit that she might have missed. She picks up a few passion fruits from the ground and stuffs them in her backpack, as she turns around, making her way back. When she reaches the camp, Sawyer is moving all his chopped wood away from the area around her tent.

"Would you like some fruit for lunch?" she asks as she makes her way towards the kitchen. He looks exhausted, and his shirt is stained with sweat on his back and his chest.

"Sure, if you haven't got a sandwich, I guess mango will have to do" he replies while pulling his shirt off.

She catches a glimpse of his chest before she turns her back to him, busying herself with the fruit.

A few minutes later they sit down on a couple of logs in the sand with their fruit and water, eating in silence.

The heat is slowly intensifying as noon is getting closer, and they both have small pearls of sweat on their foreheads. As Lily finishes her last piece of mango she notices that Sawyer is looking at her with a wide grin plastered on his face. "What is it?" she asks tentatively, but instead of answering her he gets up quickly and pulls her over his shoulder walking towards the water. "Don't you dare!" she shrieks and punches him in the back while her head is upside down, but a moment later she is in the water spluttering and wiping her hair out of her eyes.

He is standing in water to his knees laughing and she tackles him easily, causing him to fall backwards into the water with her sitting across him in the surf.

"Ha, look who's laughing now!" she smirks, splashing him lightly. She can't help staring at him, he's actually quite handsome. She jumps a bit in surprise as his hands find her waist, holding her against him.

"I could get used to this" he says, a cheshire cat smile spreading across his face so that his dimples show and she can only focus on them.

He waits for a punch in the face or the statement that he is perverted, but it doesn't come. She doesn't even look offended, he notices. She moves her hand towards his face and he's sure that now he will get it, but she just removes a stray of hair from his eyes, so he takes the opportunity to flip them over so that he's now the one keeping her down. She squeals in surprise and then squirms a bit as he leans in over her, bending his head down and capturing her lips in a hungry salty kiss, which is returned with just as much passion as he feels.


End file.
